


Random W.I.T.C.H. ideas and snippets

by HalinorFire



Category: Possibly Crossed over, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alll the tags, Betrayal, Boys loving girls, C.H.Y.K.N. used to be the same, Drabbles, F/F, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Found Family, Girls adopting each other, Halinor is badass sometimes, Halinor or Kadma adopt the girls probably, Halloween, Happy, Holidays, I have no idea what I'm doing, Ideas welcome, Kadma is hopeless with love, M/M, Missing Family, Multi, No idea what Elyons doing, Other, Possible Crossover, Random Snippets, She is glue that holds them together, She takes no shit, Smut, Snippets, Some older/younger relationships, Susan Vandom is badass, The Heart is sentienent and you can fight me on that, The Heart loves it's Keeper, W.I.T.C.H. are either girlfriends or sisters, What am I doing?, Will Vandom is badass, Will Vandom is boss, Yan-lin is everyone's grandma, boys loving boys, girls are badass, girls loving boys, girls loving girls, gore sometimes, help me please, lots of tags, some bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalinorFire/pseuds/HalinorFire
Summary: First story on here, I may have gone nuts with the tags. Hopefully it's better than you think. Feel free to send in prompts or requests for things like pairings or even just dialogues.
Relationships: Cassidy/Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.), Cassidy/Will, Cornelia Hale/Irma Lair, Elyon Brown/Cornelia Hale, Elyon Brown/Irma Lair, Elyon Brown/Taranee Cook, Elyon Brown/Will Vandom, Halinor Clarkson/Kadma Starlighter, Halinor Clarkson/Nerissa, Hay Lin/Will Vandom, Irma Lair/Hay Lin, Irma Lair/Will Vandom, Kadma Starlighter/Will Vandom, Nerissa/Will Vandom, Taranee Cook & Cornelia Hale & Irma Lair & Hay Lin & Will Vandom, Taranee Cook/Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook/Cornelia Hale/Irma Lair/Hay Lin/Will Vandom, Taranee Cook/Hay Lin, Taranee Cook/Will Vandom, Will Vandom/Girls, Will Vandom/Halinor Clarkson, Will Vandom/Kadma Starlighter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First idea

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and this are just random ideas that strike me

“Nobody move or the old lady get’s it!” A man yelled for the fourth time in the middle of the Silver Dragon restaurant as he pointed a gun at the elderly Yan-lin’s head…only for there to be a brief flash of green and a chuckle was heard from the woman in his arms.

“I get that I’m not exactly getting younger but I like to think I’m far from old for now.” A girls voice said chuckle while everyone was shocked. In an instant, so quick that they literally blinked and missed it, Yan-lin had managed to somehow get over by her granddaughter while someone else had taken her place in the gunman’s arms.

“What the hell?!” The man asked recoiling in shock as he released the girl who grinned at him. Fast as lightning the girl who, thanks to a scream from Taranee, everyone learned was apparently called Will darted right up close to the man and kneed him in the stomach hard. The man dropped the gun and cradled his stomach in pain as Will elbowed him in the lower back, sending him crashing to the floor. The man rolled over with the gun in his hands as he shot it just as Will dove on top of him, wrestling with him for the gun as someone screamed.

There was a breathless ‘urk’ sound from one of the two wrestlers before Will slammed his head into the floor hard, knocking him unconscious.

“I-Is everyone…alright?” Will asked breathlessly as she staggered to her feet, clutching at her chest with one hand.

“Will!” Hay-lin and the other three girls shouted rushing to Will’s side as she breathed raggedly.

“I-Is everyone…else…alright?” Will demanded stubbornly even though her breathing was ragged and blood was beginning to run through her fingers, coating her hand as it also stained her shirt.

“We’re all fine kiddo but you’re hurt big time! Someone call for the hospital pronto!” Yan-lin said rushing over and fretting over Will who seemed to sag visibly in relief at this…she really did sag. Dropping to the floor with a groan as she held her chest and coughed up some blood, much to everyone’s shock, horror, and disgust.

“He must of nicked my lung. Oww…” Will said wincing slightly as she coughed up more blood.

“Your lungs are filling up with blood…and all you can say is ‘Oww’?” Tom Lair said looking at Will in disbelief after he arrested the man and called for an ambulance.

“Bite…me…”Will muttered causing Irma to snort slightly as she and Taranee were applying emergency first aid to try and keep Will’s lungs from being filled with blood before the paramedics get here.

“I don’t think you taste that good with blood all over you Will.” Irma said with a weak chuckle while Will gave her a small glare.

“Fuck…you…Irma…” Will groaned out as she glared up at the water user.

“Will…you’re close to dying right now. I need you to give me the Heart. Using it I can open a fold to Kandrakar. Th-That’s the only place that can heal you at the moment since we can’t get to Zambala.” Yan-lin said urgently as she stared at the young girl who saved her life at the cost of her own.

“Yeah… sure… whatever…” Will groaned, not really hearing all of it as she touched the Heart weakly.

“…Be…good….do…what…ya….gotta….” Will ordered the Heart causing it to hum slightly as it floated up from Will’s chest and blasted a purple beam of energy a little ways away, causing a swirling violet portal to open right there in the middle of the restaurant with everyone staring wide eyed.

“Cornelia quick, pick up Will and carry her through the fold. Irma go with her and explain things to anyone you find wearing a blue and whitish robe, you two do whatever any of them tell you to it could save Will’s life. Taranee and Hay-lin help me herd all of you girls families into the fold. There’s no choice now.” Yan-lin spoke frantically to the other girls who nodded and took off to do their assigned tasks.

“W-Will…” Susan said staring after the tall blond girl who was carrying her only daughter through a swirling purple fold. She was in shock most likely, as she didn’t do or say anything when it was Mr. Collins and Elizabeth Hale to guide her through the fold.

“She’ll be alright Susan. I’ve met her when she and the others came to hang out with Cornelia before. She’s a strong girl, she’ll be alright.” Elizabeth said comfortingly to the shocked woman. The two had never really gotten along but Elizabeth couldn’t stand to just let Susan despair over her daughter alone. She had to comfort the dark haired woman someway.

“Will’s gonna be alright! She’s the bestest baby sitter in the world! She’ll be fine Lillian, you’ll see!” Christopher Lair, Irma’s little brother, reassured Lillian Hale, Cornelia’s little sister, as best as he could.

“Can’t wait to hear Irma’s response to that.” Taranee said grinning weakly as she shepherded the group or parents and siblings through the fold, sharing a small grin with Hay-lin although both were obviously worried about their friend.

“Woah…where are we?” Anna Lair, Irma’s step-mom, asked looking around the large purple looking palace that they reappeared in.

“This is Kandrakar, it’s the place that watches over the whole galaxy.” Yan-lin simplified quickly as she looked around while the fold closed behind her since she was the last one through.

“Linny!” A woman’s voice called causing everyone to whip around only to find a blond woman about Yan-lin’s age wearing a bluish robe and rushing towards them.

“Halinor! The years have been good to you!” Yan-lin said to her old teammate who hugged her briefly.

“And you are as full of life as ever but we must save our reunion for later I’m afraid. The young Keeper of the Heart is in bad shape Linny. Follow me quickly now with the families and I’ll lead you all to her.” The woman, Halinor, said shaking her head slightly before she turned around and took off into the fortress, Yan-lin and the others half a step behind her.

“Ah The Honorable Yan-lin and the families of the Guardians. I’m afraid that the young Keeper of the Heart is in a bad way.” A young man who was bald and had a curious looking tattoo on his head said looking at the group of people while a woman with cat features was tending to Will, quickly joined by Halinor. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Theresa Cook asked looking at the still form of the girl that was such a good friend to her daughter.

“There is only one thing that can be done to save the young Keeper but it will require the consent of her mother in this life.” The Oracle said seriously causing Susan to blink for a second.

“Do it.” Susan said immediately and causing everyone to blink.

“You might want to hear what it will entail-“

“I don’t care what it entails if it saves my daughter!” Susan said interrupting Tibor. 

“If it works the she won’t be your daughter anymore!” Tibor said causing Susan to recoil.

“What?” Susan asked her voice sounding hoarse and harsh.

“The only way to essentially save her at the moment is a rebirthing ritual. She will have to be reborn to a new set of parents. Her personality and powers will largely remain the same but her blood and appearance will change to that of her new parents.” Alford said gently to the shocked woman who was silent for a moment before looking at her dying daughter.

“Do it. Even if she won’t be mine anymore, save her.” Susan said finally, looking away as some tears fell from her eyes. In an instant a pinkish white energy surrounded Will.

“There that will sustain her for an hour or two. Now we must find someone who can rebirth her, but it is not able to be someone related to one of the current Guardians. My powers forbid that from happening.” The Oracle said sighing slightly as he looked down.

“I would volunteer but I am not only the wrong species but unable to thanks to old battle scars on that area of my body.” Luba said sighing slightly as she looked away from the injured child.

“It’s alright Luba. Besides this ritual requires a happily married couple so that she has a stable environment, no offense to you Ms. Vandom but a single woman moving towns every few months with her developing child does not make a stable home.” The Oracle said, adding the last bit when Susan swelled in anger.

“I’ll do it.” The statement came so softly when Susan had opened her mouth to yell at the Oracle that it caused her mouth to snap shut as everyone turned towards the voice.

“Halinor?” Yan-lin asked looking at her old friend confused.


	2. next idea Will gets kinda adopted

“Hey Ms. Halinor. Do you think anyone will mind if I hang out here for a while?” Fourteen year old Will Vandom asked looking at the older blond woman in front of her curiously.

“Not at all child. Tell me though, what’s brought this on?” Halinor asked looking at the young red haired Guardian leader kindly but curiously.

“Two things to be honest with you.” Will said shrugging her shoulders and causing Halinor to give her a smile as she led the red head into an empty room that had some chairs and couches in it.

“Here help yourself to a seat and you can tell me what it is.” Halinor said causing Will to give her a thankful smile as she sat on one of the comfortable chairs while Halinor sat across from her and waited patiently.

“Well the two kind of go together. First reason was that my parents were fighting again and trying to drag me and my mom’s new boyfriend, who is also my history teacher at school, into it. I had to get out of there before I started ‘sparking’ as Irma calls it. Second was that I was planning to come visit you sometime soon anyways and ask you about different Guardian tactics. Mrs. Lin mentioned that you had been the tactical brains of your team so I wanted to ask about some of the tactics you used back in your time as Guardians. I figured I could kill two birds with one blast.” Will said with a shrug of her shoulder while Halinor winced slightly.

“Oh dear. Your mother dating your teacher must be very awkward. Do you mind if I ask what your parents were fighting about?” Halinor asked causing Will to sigh slightly at this and look at her hands.

“Me, as per usual between those two.” Will said running a hand through her short red hair, causing it to spark a little. 

“What do you mean, child?” Halinor asked confused and making Will look down at her hands.

“My mom might think I’m completely hopeless in math but I know enough math to be able to tell that I was born less than five months after my parents got married.” Will started causing Halinor to wince slightly, ah so that was it. She had felt a lot of sadness around the young red head the last time she came to Kandrakar but didn’t have the time to ask with the other pressing matter that had come up. She knew very well how a child and teen would feel after finding out that kind of thing, her parents had gotten married four months before she was born herself.

“During the most recent argument between them my dad had said that it wasn’t his fault that her carelessness had resulted in my accidental conception, and that if it weren’t for mom being pregnant with me then he would have never married her.” Will continued causing Halinor to wince again in sympathy. Her father had often called her an accident too.

“Mom told him not to call me an accident, he just laughed and said why not? He wanted me to know I was a mistake and informed me to my face that my mom had often referred to me as an accident and mistake when she thought I couldn’t hear her. The only reason I believed him is because I can clearly remember hearing my mom call me a mistake several times when I was younger.” Will continued, her voice sounding distant as if she were talking from far away. Halinor could only barely keep the horrified gasp from slipping out of her mouth. Her mother had never referred to her as an accident or mistake, she couldn’t fathom how Will must feel now at learning that. The poor child.

“When I left they were fighting over whether or not I should be shipped off to military school or just sent to an orphanage since neither of them truly wanted me. They just wanted to keep up appearances and knew that suddenly getting rid of me for no good reason would raise suspicion and they didn’t want that. It would ruin their reps.” Will said causing Halinor’s hold over her maternal feelings to completely diminish. She had to do something for the poor girl!

“Oh you poor child!” Halinor nearly cried as she dashed across the room and pulled Will into a gentle and maternal embrace.

“I know how it feels like to be unwanted and called a mistake by my father, I was born four months after my parents got married myself, but my mom never thought of or called me a mistake! And despite my father hating me he never divorced mom! I can’t imagine how you must feel, child.” Halinor said hugging Will tightly and causing the red head to look shocked.

“W-Why are you hugging me?” Will asked looking at the blond shocked and causing the elderly woman to pull back just enough to look Will in the eye.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Halinor asked confused and causing Will to smile shyly at her.

“The only ones who hug me without having an ulterior motive are the other girls… my parents don’t like acknowledging me…. Much less hugging me. So… why are you hugging me?” Will asked confused and causing Halinor’s heart to break into tiny pieces.

“The reasons for hating someone are many… but you need no reason to love someone. I hug you because I care about you Will. Over the short time I’ve been watching over you…I’ve grown to see you as the daughter I never got to have…I love you Will. Whether you believe it or not but you’re not a mistake, you weren’t made by accident. Your parents might not have planned you but you were always meant to be born…I just wish it were to better people…I just wish you were born to me, that way I know you’d know you are loved and wanted.” Halinor said passionately as she stared straight into Will’s amber orbs. Warm, determined, and sincere chocolate brown eyes stared into shocked, disbelieving, and slightly hopeful amber eyes. Halinor knew those eyes well, she had the same look in her eyes when her then friend Kadma had found out about her parents behavior towards her and made it a point to tell Halinor every day that she was loved and wanted. Halinor had seen the same look in her own eyes back then that Will now had in her eyes.

It was the look of someone who was broken finally letting herself start to hope that maybe just maybe they were finally loved and wanted by someone.

“So of course I’ll hug you. I’ll give you as many hugs as you need. I’ll tell you how much I love you as many times as it takes. I’ll give you so much of the love you deserve that you won’t be able to even think that you are unloved.” Halinor said before she pressed a gentle kiss to the red heads forehead and hugged the girl again, beginning to hum a soft tune when the poor girl finally let her walls down and cried. She cried away the pain of being unwanted, the pain of feeling unloved, the pain of wondering why she was even born, and the frustration of everything that’s happened to her that she’s unable or no longer allows herself to cry about.

“That’s right child. Let it all out, all the negative emotions. Finally, finally you have found someone to give you all the love, care, and attention you need to heal and want to have. Don’t let anyone tell you that you are unloved or unwanted because it’s the biggest lie they could ever say. I love you, I want you, and I will do anything to prove this to you over and over until you realize it yourself.” Halinor said rubbing the girls back slightly as she laid her cheek against the top of the girls head as Will cried into the blonds chest until her tears ran dry.

“Do you feel better now sweetheart?” Halinor asked after the red heads tears finally dried up, earning a small nod from the girl.

“Now cheer up sweetie. You’ll be staying here with me from now on. You’re my child now, mine and my wife’s beautiful little girl.” Halinor said smiling as she hugged Will tighter for a minute.

“I…kind of like the sound of that.” Will said softly as she cuddled closer to the older woman who smiled brightly as she held the child- her new child- close.


	3. Chapter 3 the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone thinks that the Heart of Kandrakar is just a crystal imbued with power...they don't even consider that it might be intelligent. Well...not until it shows itself to everyone.

Many people wrote off the Heart of Kandrakar as being a non-living hunk of crystal with magic infused into it. They couldn’t be further from the truth. After all how could one of the most powerful artifacts, one who’s powers were rivaled and in some cases dwarfed the Hearts of other worlds, could be non-living when all the other Hearts were sentient?

The Heart just didn’t really show itself to anyone or deem anyone worthy of speaking too or actively defending. Sure it gave the Guardians it was fond of a little bit more of a boost than the others but that was because it had sense a good bit of potential and pure heartedness in those few. However they were few and far between.

So it wasn’t often that the Heart took notice of the ‘Guardians’ much less it’s Keeper beyond a passive curiosity. However…this Keeper. Its new Keeper after the disaster that happened with its old Keeper and the temporary Water Keeper who perished…this one piqued its interest.

She was an unsecure little waif but the Heart sensed a strong level of purity, stronger than most any that had come before her, and a hidden clever mind that needed a bit of nudging to the surface. The Heart noticed how this Keepers power over energy was severely drained and felt a brief flash of rage. The Heart should be the one to decide if a Guardian’s powers were limited or not! Not that so called ‘Council’ who were keeping a close eye on the Keeper to make sure she didn’t repeat the mistakes of the past wielder! 

Who were they to judge a child?

The Heart decided that it had to help the little Keeper somehow, if the Council wouldn’t let her have her powers then the Heart would just have to go around them.

It supercharged its new Keeper’s muscles and nervous system with the little bit of energy the Council was letting through to her. Add that to the already boosted strength that all Guardians got and her Keeper was plenty strong to deal with things until her Quintessence came in.

With the Council seemingly wanting this waif in danger and unable to properly defend herself the Heart decided to pay closer attention to this Keeper, something that proved to be needed as not even a week later her lack of offense powers lead to the Keepers capture and the damage that the Heart could sense on her Keeper after she was rescued.

The Heart was there, for all the fights and arguments. For all the fear and self-doubt that plagued the Keeper, who’s name was Wilhemina it seemed. It was a strong proud name that should make her enemies fear angering her into action, but the girl seemed to be deceptive and cleverer than the Heart had expected. She hid the strong name behind an unassuming shortening of it that would make many underestimate her.

For all of the heartbreaks and screw ups, the high times and lows the Heart was there watching and occasionally comforting its Keeper. Its little warrior tried so hard and worried so much. The least the Heart could do was sooth its little warriors nightmares and reassure her during the moments of self-doubt.

Even before the former Keeper, the twisted one, had shown herself and became her new Keepers enemy…the Heart had already developed quite the fondness for her new Keeper and a bit of a protective streak that it shamelessly tried to filter through to the other Guardians. After all the better protected the Keeper was the better it was for everyone yes?

The Heart disliked the twisted former Keeper. The heart had not sensed much purity or strength of will in the twisted one, it was how she had descended into madness back all those years ago after all. Now not only was the twisted one back and more twisted than ever, but she was also attacking the Hearts little warrior.

The one the Heart Favored over all the other Guardians in millennia.

Now with the twisted one trying to trick and outwit the Favored one, the Hearts little warrior, to take the Heart back…the Heart was keeping a closer eye on its little warrior than ever before. 

The Heart did its best to warn of the Twisted ones tricks or when danger was near to its Favored, but it was still just a crystal and could not verbally nor expressly tell it’s Favored what was wrong.

But still the Heart watched and cheered as the Twisted one was defeated, outwitted by the Favored, and then the plan to outwit the False Prince began. It was going so well until the Morphing wizard _ate the False Prince_. The Heart very firmly agreed with its little one’s thoughts that were along the lines of _What the **hell**?_

The Heart watched and cheered as its little one and the Guardians, who weren’t as bad as the Heart feared they would be, fought the Morphing one in his preferred form of a large Naga. The Heart worried and fretted when its little one and her friends could hardly keep up with the Naga shifter. It boosted their powers a bit and protected their minds as much as it could when they achieved the ultimate form of Zenith. A form very few if any ever achieved.  
Once the fight was over and the trapped ones were free and the Twisted one trapped for good, the Heart gently whispered to its little one. It gently coaxed her back to herself and gave her friends the nudge they needed to get back to their bodies.

The Heart was so proud of its little one. She had done so well against the challenges she had faced so far.

Then…then something happened that the Heart couldn’t just stand idly by and watch or play support in the background as it played out. It had seemed to be a casual day for her little one. The little one and her friends had met up at the old Air one’s and the new Air one’s food business, a restaurant her little one thoughts had informed her was the proper name, and had met with all of the old ones to talk with and learn from.

Things were going well and the Hearts little one was coming up with many new tricks and moves to try and train despite not having an old one, a Former as the new ones called them, of her own element to learn from but that would be fine. After all the Heart knew of all the tricks that the ones who came before its little one had used. It would make sure to nudge its little one in the direction of those moves later once she had trained the ones she was already considering.

Then a man wielding a weapon that scared many in the restaurant had entered the building and was threatening others. The Heart knew of the reasons the Guardians were called such, not only did they protect the known worlds but they also protected everyone around them. After all the Guardians had very strong instincts to protect. Its little one had very strong instincts to protect, especially those its little one was close to.

The Heart watched in horror as its little one tried to talk down the armed man but was shot down, almost fatally so, in cold blood when her attempts to protect the others had angered him. The others were stunned and horrified and were moving as if to help their leader but the man was waving his weapon still and threatening more people. They were torn between helping their leader and helping innocents.

The Heart however wasn’t the least bit torn. No the Heart was furious. How dare this man attempt to take its little one away? It was far too soon for the Hearts little warrior to perish and join Kandrakar for good!

So the Heart did what it had never done before. The Heart manifested itself a physical form in order to save its little one.


	4. Chapter 4 the dreams

“What?” Nerissa looked confused when she fell asleep and entered her dreamscape, hearing a crying coming from within the house. The crying of a baby. Nerissa immediately rushed towards the sound and stared wide eyed at the baby in the crib that had not been there before.

A baby was in this small rather homey compound that was decorated in pink and whites with some light blues sporadically twisted into the colors.

A crying newborn baby was in the Quintessence or Heart compound. This was the future Guardian of Quintessence and Keeper of the Heart.

“Hello there little one.” Nerissa’s voice was soft and awestruck as she approached the baby, noticing the small shock of red hair on her head.

“My name is Nerissa.” Nerissa said as she reached in and gently picked up the tiny baby with the utmost care, treating her as if she were a fragile priceless treasure. After a moment of being held, the baby began to calm down and stop crying. Her newborn blue eyes opened and even though Nerissa knew that this baby couldn’t really see her or anything at all really…it sure felt as if this little newborn was staring right into Nerissa’s eyes and peering into her soul.

The baby gave a small happy sounding gurgle and if she were older Nerissa had a feeling that she’d be smiling.

“I wonder what your name will be little one. I’m not sure if your parents decided yet but you’re so adorable. I know you’ll be a beautiful strong little one when you grow up.” Nerissa said cuddling the baby close and that’s when she heard a knocking at the door. Nerissa frowned slightly. There were only four other people who’d be able to come to this compound…and she hadn’t heard from most of them in over five years now.

Leaving the room the nameplate on the door caught Nerissa’s eye and she turned to read it for a quick second.

“Wilhelmina hm? Strong-Willed Warrior. That’s a bit of a mouthful but I have a feeling that you’ll grow into it…how about Will for now?” Nerissa asked as she gently cradled the baby to her chest and smiled at her softly.

“Hold your horses! I’m on my way!” Nerissa called, although she was careful not to be too loud, as she made her way to the door at another insistent knock.

“Nerissa! I just heard that one of the future Guardians was bo-“ Halinor cut herself off as she noticed the baby in Nerissa’s arm and stared at it for a little while.

“Looks like you found her first. I wasn’t sure if you were here or not yet and wanted to come make sure she’d be okay.” Halinor said glancing from the baby to Nerissa who merely nodded in understanding. She understood. None of them wanted to leave a newborn baby alone and unattended to in one of the compounds but only Halinor or Cassidy ever came to the Heart Compound. Kadma didn’t exactly avoid Nerissa but her time on Zambala was about twelve hours different from Nerissa’s time zone which meant they weren’t asleep at the same time most of the time. Yan-lin didn’t really avoid Nerissa either but she preferred to spend time with Cassidy or Halinor whenever she was around.

None of the other three believed Nerissa and Cassidy about the truth of what happened and why Nerissa had killed Cassidy all those years ago…but that didn’t mean that they weren’t glad to be able to talk to what seemed to be the old Nerissa from before Cassidy’s death and a Cassidy who wasn’t a ghost in the dreamscape. 

Halinor was the best about treating Nerissa and Cassidy as if the tragedy hadn’t happened yet, even if she ignored when they tried to tell her the truth about it, and she was more than happy to act as if Nerissa was still sane and her old friend while Cassidy had never died.

“This is little Wilhelmina. I’m probably going to just call her Will until she’s older, Wilhelmina is a bit much for a baby after all.” Nerissa said introducing Halinor to the baby whose tiny newborn blue eyes seemed to hold a level of intelligence that most babies didn’t as she gazed around before looking at Halinor when the blond moved closer. 

“She’s adorable. Hello there little Will. I’m Halinor and I’m your sort of Aunt.” Halinor cooed to the baby, reaching her finger towards the baby who’s tiny fingers wrapped around the much bigger one.

“That’s quite the grip you have there. Much stronger than I thought it would be.” Halinor said wincing slightly in surprise but keeping the smile on her face as she stared down at the baby. Nerissa smiled, it was easy to see Halinor melting and immediately falling in love with this tiny fragile baby. Nerissa herself had done the same just moments ago after all.

“I’ll inform the Oracle that the future leader is born. Mind waking me up?” Halinor asked making Nerissa smirk at her slightly and reach one hand forward. Nerissa pinched Halinor’s arm and gave her a small shock at the same time, making the blond yelp slightly before she faded from Nerissa’s view. 

“Your aunty Hallie is rather silly isn’t she?” Nerissa asked smiling at the happily gurgling baby who’s eyes were looking up at Nerissa again. Nerissa closed the door and turned around to go into the kitchen area of the compound, she’d have to start willing some baby formula and milk into existence in the compound for the little one. 

“Sounds like you’re going to have some sisters soon though little one. Four younger sisters…maybe this means your aunty Kadma, Aunty Cassy, and Aunty Yannie will come visit soon? I think we’ll have lots of playdates for you and your future sisters. Your aunties are going to adore you and probably spoil you so much, especially while waiting for your sisters to come along.” Nerissa spoke to the baby, humming slightly as she held the baby. It felt so nice and right to be holding and caring for this adorable little fragile baby.

“One day you’re going to be a very strong and beautiful Guardian Leader and you’re going to find out the truth. I hope you won’t hate me but I know you probably will. Until then…I’m going to shower you in love and affection and make sure you’re not raised at all like I was.” Nerissa promised as she stared at the baby seriously, despite knowing the baby wouldn’t understand her words for a while.

“I already love you little one and I won’t let what happened to me happen to you.”


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian Mafia

“I swear every day you girls look more and more like you’re part of the mafia or something.” Uriah said almost snidely but honestly genuine as he watched Will completely rip someone apart, thankfully only verbally, when one of the older kids in school was making very much unwanted passes at Hay-lin. Her exact words, after tearing him to shreds and reducing him to tears, was that if he _ever_ came near one of Will’s people again she wouldn’t be so kind.

“What positions would we even have in the mob?” Irma asked trying to lighten the mood but honestly curious.

“Hay-lin would be the best damn scout and spy.” Cornelia said smirking slightly, especially since Hay-lin had recently learned she could turn invisible. Sure heat sensing technology could probably still find her and animals could still smell her….but…everyone else was in the dark.

“Will would definitely be the boss.” Taranee said without hesitation and Uriah’s jaw dropped a bit. They….they were being serious. After all who would joke about the mob?! They were seriously either part of an already existing mob or starting their own!

“Just call me Al Mina.” Will said with a cheeky grin and a fake Italian accent, making Irma and Cornelia snort while Hay-lin giggled.

“Irma would probably be an enforcer and Taranee head of internal security.” Will said after a few seconds and Irma grinned rather wickedly at that.

“Straight up beat others into respecting us? I like that.” Irma said and Uriah wasn’t sure if she was joking or not but his face lost all color.

“Given Taranee seems like she’s able to read minds sometimes she’d be great at sussing out spies and plants.” Cornelia said humming in understanding.

“Not to mention since I seem to function as more of a personal secretary for Will no one would suspect me of being dangerous.” Taranee agreed, and wasn’t her mom a judge? Holy **shit** they had a judge all but in their pocket! And a cop too, Uriah knew of Officer Lair of course. He was the one usually sent to deal with Uriah and his friends when they were being too rowdy in public.

“Cornelia would definitely be an enforcer and Will’s right hand! Taranee would be the left!” Hay-lin said and she was giggly over the whole thing as if it wasn’t anything big or impressive. They were structured, holy shit that just made them more terrifying. They were thirteen and were already part of or making a structured mob or at least criminal organization if they didn’t want to use the term mob.

“Considering I can throw someone around like a rag doll…I’d better be an enforcer.” Cornelia said scoffing slightly and Uriah knew he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box but he was close to pissing his pants in fear now.

They were organized and strong and smart and holy shit why were they like this?! Were they really making their own mafia or something? If so then Uriah needed to either join up or get the hell out of their way! He had seen Will in the weight room that the football players and wrestling team used. She was able to deadlift two hundred pounds…. _ **with one hand**_.

If she was their leader then what the hell were the enforcers like?! How strong were they then if Will was just the brains or leader of the thing and Cornelia and Irma the actual muscle? Cornelia said she could throw someone around like a rag doll and if she was the enforcer then he believed she could. She could probably do it with ease.

He needed to talk to Grubber and Kurt stat and get them on board. Cause he had a nasty feeling that if he wasn’t on their side then he was either a bystander to be ignored or, even worse, an enemy. He most certainly didn’t want to be their enemy if they were like this.

He’d rather be on the side of the Devil than on the side of the nuns anyways. The fact that the ‘Devil’ in question was a pretty hot looking chick who could bench press him without breaking a sweat…that was just bonus. He didn’t know who her enemy was but he damn sure pitied the fool.

“What would we name the organization anyways? Cause no offense boss but calling it the Mina Mob or Vandom Mafia just doesn’t sound right.” Hay-lin asked and shittttttt they were seriously making their own organization. Shit. Shit. Shit. He definitely needed to talk to Grubber and Kurt now but he didn’t want to just leave and draw their attention to him or make it seem as if he wasn’t respecting them. There was no telling what they would do to him.

“The Guardians of course.” Will said with a smirk that looked like it was sharp enough to cut glass on and absolutely no hesitation whatsoever in her answer. The other girls each gave grins that sent shivers of fear down Uriah’s spine. He didn’t know what the name was about or why that one, apparently it was an inside joke or something for the Kingpin, and there was no doubt that Will was the Kingpin, and her Inner Circle. Wait was calling her Will disrespectful? Should he be calling her Ms. Vandom? Or maybe Wilhelmina? Maybe Al Mina since that’s what she said earlier?

Fuck he hoped they would tell him what to call them so that he didn’t disrespect them and end up on their bad side. He didn’t think they’d do the cliché cement boots in a lake thing but if they had no issues talking about the mafia or organized crime in the open like this then they probably would have no issues making him disappear. And he rather liked his pitiful little life.

“Oh you’re still here Uriah? Was there something else you wanted or do you just have nothing to do?” Will asked seeming to notice him again, and he tried to suppress his flinch at having her attention back on him as well as the fact that she didn’t even consider him worth noticing most of the time. He was the leader of the delinquents in the school…and he was beneath her notice. He didn’t even want to know if it’s because she knew she could take him out with ease or something else.

“N-no. Just…just waiting on Grubber and Kurt.” Uriah said and he cursed himself for stuttering a bit, a bead of sweat rolling down his head and he hoped that she didn’t notice how terrified he was.

“Are you okay? You look pale.” And of course she noticed. Because she was smart and observant, she had to be if she was a mafia boss.

“Fine!” He hated how his voice was an octave higher than normal, which she definitely noticed. Her eyes narrowed on him a bit and he gulped a little, hoping she didn’t press him because he didn’t know _what_ the consequences for lying to her face would be but... _**he didn’t want to find out**_.

“If you say so. Don’t be afraid to ask one of us if you need help with something though.” Thankfully she didn’t press him and he just gave a jerky nod of understanding and agreement before she turned and led the others down the hall.

Uriah nearly collapsed as soon as they all were out of eyesight. Holy shit were they terrifying.

He definitely needed to talk with Grubber and Kurt about joining up with The Guardians later.

He didn’t want to be on their bad side.


End file.
